Problem: $\dfrac{6}{7} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{6}{5}$ is $\dfrac{5}{6}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{6}{7} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = \dfrac{6}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{6} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{6}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{6 \times 5}{7 \times 6} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{6}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{30}{42} $